


Nightmares

by Calvatron



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron
Summary: Things were never quite the same after Tartarus





	Nightmares

The nightmares never really went away. 

Half-bloods are used to unsettling dreams. Dark visions of the past, present, or future that, more often than not, showed portents of doom to young heroes.

Both Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase had experienced their fair share of these dreams throughout their lifetimes. 

They all paled in comparison to the nightmares they had after Tartarus.

For years afterwards, it was almost routine for one or both of them to jolt awake in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. Sometimes screaming. Eventually they just started sleeping together so that they’d always be there for each other when it happened. 

Percy’s dreams showed him the pure unfiltered essence of Tartarus, as he had seen it for just that one moment, or images of Bob and Damasen being ripped to pieces. He saw the arai, inflicting Annabeth and him with the curses of those they’d slain, and he dreamed of the dark twisted face of Tartarus himself, sucking Percy’s soul, his very essence into the void. But all that was nothing next to his least favorite nightmares, the ones where he couldn’t save Annabeth, whether it was from Arachne, or Nyx, or just the terrain of the damn place itself. 

Annabeth’s were worse. 

In her dreams, she saw Percy as he had been for that one awful, terrible moment that had indelibly etched itself into her mind. That moment where he had almost destroyed Akhlys. He had looked cruel, a look she had never seen on him before, like he would drown, destroy, anything, anyone that crossed his path without care for what it might be. For that one horrifying moment, the man she loved had been lost to madness. 

In reality, Annabeth had drawn him back from that edge. Her nightmares were not so pleasant. In them she saw Percy destroying everything in his path, a cruel glint in his eyes as the world drowned before him as he laughed. He lay waste to everything and everyone. Camp, New York, their enemies, their friends, all of it gone beneath the relentless force of the tide. 

She almost always awoke from this dream in tears and sobs. Once, Percy had tried to comfort her afterwards, and she had recoiled at his touch, looking at him like he was a monster. He had tried not to take it personally.

But she could tell it hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked what you saw, please feel free to leave a kudos and a comment! If you have any thoughts on anything I could do better in the future, feel free to leave that too.


End file.
